


Jaune Arc of Time

by Barkerbarks



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Immortal Jaune Arc, Jaune has science on his side, Time Travel, except now, math is relevent, miss calculations causes major plot twist, time and space are forever linked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkerbarks/pseuds/Barkerbarks
Summary: Jaune Arc uses the power of SCIENCE to time travel to where Ozma and Salem were still dating...oh well...WARNING, CONTAINS EXTREME SPOILERS. AND IS QUITE AU AS WELL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Jaune Arc of Time

Odd, was the concept of time and matter, and how they are predicted.

Why? I’ll show you.  
The state of matter then is impossible to tell now without a witness in the now, yet it’s possible for the state of matter now was told then, if only because of precise predictions.

For example, a person whose job was to predict the whether can be right about the whether in a week, but they would have to recall events from memory or stored archives to know what it was last week.

To say the future is more certain than the past to those who wern’t there would to say that the sky is blue, and water is wet, at least to me.  
-A Matter of Time, by Van Vou Vren of Vale  
Chapter 1  
Nicholas sees Jaune hunched over his new science book, it was a apparent hobby of his, ever since he decided to look over to the next shelf away from the hunter and huntsman comics when he was six. Now, seven years later, Nicholas could hardly see Jaune without him pondering whether he could use gravity dust to manipulate the fundamentals of, something, Nicholas couldn’t keep track of those things he does anymore.

But recently, Jaune had been asking for a load of gravity dust, no doubt experimenting again, Nicholas almost wanted him to become a hunter now, at least then he didn’t have to use up a thousand lien every hour worth of dust experiments… God he needed a paycheck soon...  
-The next day  
Jaune was finally ready! He had thirty kilos of gravity dust, a metal suit built to withstand deep diving, and an air tight room on a bullhead going twice the speed of sound,

You might ask, how did Jaune acquire all this? A lot lot lot of saving up with outrageous allowances. Jaune just hoped it would be worth it.

Jaune went to where he stashed the armor, dust and bullhead, he put the armor on with the oxygen tanks on his back, loaded the dust on the bullhead, and put the bullhead on auto pilot, to go on a straight line while spinning. 

As Jaune felt the motion sickness come, he waited until he could barely stand it, and then, after checking the speed-514.5 meters per second, good-Jaune set the gravity dust to go off in five minutes, before taking athesia, he did NOT want to be awake for this.  
=Chapter 1.5  
Jaune groaned as he woke, he hoped it worked, based of his calculations it should have sent him… wait...

The speed was 514.5 meters per SECOND. Not per hour,.. Oh shit.

That would mean three thousand six hundred times the original amount, assuming it’s linear, which it isn’t...  
Jaune was proven this fact to be true when he looked up, and saw the moon completely intact.

-Meanwhile, exactly 120 thousand years later…  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T FIND JAUNE!” Nicholas screamed at the police on the case, it had been three months since they filled the missing person report to the police, and not a single whiff of where Jaune could possibly be, they tracked him down to boarding a bullhead with odd equipment, the bullhead took off spinning and after a bit of rapid pace spinning flight, Poof! The bullhead was gone. 

No debris, no evidence. Only thing odd was that they found remains of an ancient ruin, a church of some sort, dedicated to some fallen bird of the heavens. Real weird. But Eh.

-119082 years ago…  
The God of Light and Darkness cursed the two for trying to meddle in the laws of death, Salem, the one who wanted to cheat death, and the other Jaune Arc, the mad man who was consistently persisted to jump exactly 119,082 years ahead of everyone else. So they cursed them both with immortality, as they asked both of the gods for the request.

Jaune thought the gods were kind of Illogical, but he wouldn’t object, it might help him, after all, but Jaune had a long time to wait, better keep his mind occupied  
-19 thousand years later.  
Salem was seen in a dark dungeon, filled with the stench of blood, towering over a bloody figure, cut and bruised beyond recognition, from anyone who even knew the man.  
“Jaune Arc… why must you try and stop me from doing this, it will end our suffering.”

“If two people have to suffer for eternity, over everyone dead! I will pick suffering!” Jaune shouted at Salem,

“Killing Humanity is the only way for it to end! And if you want to suffer, then you’ll stay here in the dungeon forever!  
-100069 years later  
Ozpin received a call from Nicholas  
“Hey Ozpin! Me and my wife had our first son!”

“Is that so?”  
“Yeah. we’re going to name him Jaune, After our great ancestor that founded the Arc family, I didn’t know this until I found an age old stone tablet in our treasury!”

Ozpin didn’t exactly like that, reminding him of the King and Queen, it was probably a coincidence that they had the same name, The founder and the KIng, that is.

“Yeah, apparently our founder claimed he was a Grimm, everyone thought he was batshit crazy.

Ozpin mentally sighed, and wrote ‘Arc’ on his ‘Related to Grimm’ list. The King had apparently made a move a long time ago.

“Yes, he was probably put into a mental ward.” Ozpin lied, knowing there can’t be too many coincides in the world.  
-17 years later (Beacon arc, if I made the timelines confusing, sorry)  
“I’ve made more mistakes than any man, woman and child on this planet, I don’t consider making you a team leader one of them, do you?”

Ruby was about to reply, when a voice rang out around the whole school 

“YEEESSS!!” Ozpin looked slightly surprised at the sudden voice, Ruby was confused as can be.

“I think I am going to check that out, I’ll be back in a moment.” Ozpin told Ruby. 

Ozpin found the voice, the voice was of his age old enemy, The KIng…

“What are you doing here Jaune…” Ozpin Spat out violently to the grimm monster in front of him

“Ozma?” ‘Since when were you the headmaster of beacon, I thought it was-’ Jaune Thought

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here.” Ozpin sternly said, hand hovering over his weapon.

“Huh? I thought you’d be glad to see me, I just escaped Salem’s dungeon, after who knows how long.” Wait-

“What! You and Salem have been working together for years!” Ozpin exclaimed, before realizing that only Salem said they were working together, Jaune himself never made an appearance after his disappearance.

“WHA! No! I would Never! Salem’s a suicidal idiot that’s willing to drag the world with her, I ain’t joining that.”

Ozpin felt a great amount of relief. “Oh, well, Welcome to Beacon! I’m sure you are confused, you just escaped thousands of years worth of imprisonment, call me Ozpin in public.”

And thus, Beacon had a new teacher, much to the discomfort of most people.

TBC


End file.
